


Sebastian, help!

by CustardCreamies, Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Vampires, alternative universe, but everyone's okay, but theyre still f1 drivers, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: I'd like to introduce you all to a new Vampire.Fights, tears, angst, fluff, and Kimi's leaving? What?Well you'll just have to read to find out, won't you?CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be after an RP session with CustardCreamies, and I rewrote it so it fit better, but it still has all her parts in it. It'll be a little different from the other chapters because of this. More dialogue for example, which I normally use a little less of.  
> Give her stories a read if you haven't already!

It’s Max’s first ever win, and he’s ecstatic.

 He invites all the guys from his side of the garage to come out to celebrate with him, and they happily take him up on the invite. They’re all happy to celebrate with him, after all he’s given them such a bright look on the future again.

 They go to a club not too far from the hotel the drivers are staying at, and they enjoy themselves immensely. And in Max’s case, he might be enjoying himself a little too much.  
  
He’s drunk of his ass when he meets her. The most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Or so his drunk brain tells him.  
  
It’s soon apparent she wants more of him, and he follows her outside, taking her back to the hotel and to his room.

 The last thing he remembers is thinking she’s quite a biter, and after that it’s all just a blank.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning he wakes up feeling like shit. This must be the worst hangover he has ever had, he muses to himself.

 He sits up groggily, holding his pounding head. 

He feels weird. His eyes hurt with the brightness of the room, and it’s as if everything’s just sharper. His sight, his hearing, his smell. And oh god are those his socks?

 His phone beeps on the nightstand, and he has a moment of feeling immense relief the girl hadn’t stolen anything so it seems.

 He grabs it and unlocks the screen, wincing at the brightness. It’s a text from Sebastian.

_'Wanna hang out? ‘_

 He laughs a little to himself. If anyone would have told him he would be friends with Seb and Kimi, he would’ve told them they’re crazy. But not for the reason they’d believe. People liked to say they hated each other, but Max is actually a really big fan of both Ferrari drivers. He makes sure to keep that to himself though.  
  
He gets up from the bed, feeling weak immediately. He stands for a few seconds, untill he stops swaying, and frowns to himself. Definitely more hungover than ever before.

He arrives at their room and knocks, taking a deep breath. He still feels awful, and hopes Kimi will know some sort of magical hangover cure.

 It isn’t long before the Finn opens the door and Max suddenly gets hit with an enormous feeling of hunger. It takes over his mind completely, the only thing he wants right now is to _feed._ To feel _full._

 He can smell Kimi, like he has never done before. And he can hear his heartbeat, thumping strongly.

And suddenly it clicks in his mind, though he fails to pay any attention to it, the hunger too overwhelming. His fangs snap out as he takes a step closer, the smell getting stronger.

 Kimi turns to him after saying something to Sebastian, and his eyes widen. He goes pale and shock runs through his body.  
  
“Uh Max? Is this a prank? Are you getting me back for our prank?”

 He laughs nervously but he can see the hunger in Max’s eyes… the same as he sometimes sees in Sebastian’s.

 Max just smirks at him before he pounces, slamming Kimi against the wall next to the door. He pins him, opening his mouth and placing his fangs against his neck.

"SEBASTIAN!” Kimi screams as loud as he can, trying to push Max away from him.

 Max growls loudly, trying to bite down but he’s moving too much. Somewhere in the back of his mind his own growl surprises him, but he pays it no mind.

 "SEBASTIAN!” Kimi fights as hard as he can. “HELP!”

 Suddenly there’s a thunderous growl from inside the room. But Max doesn’t stop, and he’s so close to biting down he can almost taste it.

Suddenly Max is on the ground, Sebastian on top of him, pinning him down roughly. He's snarling at Max, fangs out and a murderous look in his eyes.

 Max snarls back at him, snapping at him and struggling violently to escape. He’s too crazed with hunger to care.

 Sebastian wrestles him, growling loudly, Kimi's fear spurring him on. He grabs Max's hair, pulling his head back roughly and pinning his arms to his sides with his knees. Fangs dangerously close to his pulse.

 Max suddenly stills, breathing hard but still looking furiously angry. “Fuck you!” He snarls.

 

Sebastian has to really reign himself in, repeating to himself that this isn't their Max and that something has happened. But he can still feel Kimi's fear and the echo of his screams in his ears and he bites down roughly, showing Max who is in charge here.  
Max yelps and snarls furiously. Struggling again, he moves and kicks out with his legs.

 Kimi gets over his initial shock and goes over to help Sebastian, holding down Max’s legs.

 Sebastian doesn’t want to do it, but Max is too far gone and is giving him no choice. He drinks fast, weakening him.  
Max’s eyes flutter closed and he loses consciousness, going limp.

 Sebastian quickly pulls away, healing him. “Shit! What the hell happened to him?”

 “He....he...tried..to bite me...” Kimi says, shaking violently.

 Sebastian reaches out to him, cautiously touching his arm. “Shhh Kimi, it’s okay. You’re okay Liebe.”

 Kimi takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. Sebastian sends him a wave of comfort and love, trying to help him. They need to get Max in the room fast though.

 Kimi nods, shoving down his inner fear and turmoil and quickly helping Sebastian pick him up and get him into the bedroom, locking the door.

 Sebastian is still raging silently as he looks at Max, thinking of what he would have done to Kimi. He wouldn’t have stopped. He growls.

 “Put it away, Seb.” Kimi says quietly. He sits down shakily. “Why did he attack? How the hell has this happened?!”

 Sebastian wipes a hand over his face wearily. He needs to help Max, not kill him.

 “I...I think we need to tie him down...and I need to leave. If he’s turned he’s unpredictable.” Kimi swallows.

"Tie him down and force a bag of blood in him" Sebastian nods. He looks at Kimi with wide scared eyes. "Go. I'll take care of him"

 Kimi nods and Sebastian doesn’t miss that he practically runs out of the room.

 He lets out a deep breath and goes to work, making sure Max can't get free and attack him. Or leave.  
And meanwhile Kimi heads to Valtteri’s room, knocking on his door.

 

* * *

 

 

Max wakes up an hour or so later. He feels he is tied to something and tugs on the rope weakly.

 “Max. Are you calm right now?” Sebastian asks worriedly.

 “Seb? What’s...what’s going on...why am I tied up?” Max whimpers.

 Sebastian runs a hand through his hair soothingly. "You were turned apparently. You tried to attack Kimi" He can't keep the slight growl out of his voice.

 “What?!” He gasps, tugging at the ropes again. “But...but...I wouldn’t...hurt Kimi...this can’t be true...” he struggles a little.

“Calm down, please. Do you feel the hunger?”

 Max whimpers and looks at Sebastian. He nods slightly. He just wants to get out of the bonds.

 "I can't let you go until I'm sure you won't be dangerous. And you need to feed for that"

 “How...I don’t...I don’t remember.”  He whimpers loudly his panic evident.

 Sebastian shushes him gently, petting his hair. "I'm not sure what happened to you but this is what we will have to deal with. It's not so bad Maxie" he says soothingly

 Max starts to cry. Tears streaming down his face. Sebastian can't help but nuzzle him. "Sssh Maxie. Please don't cry. I'm here, I'll help you"

 “I’m so hungry.” He whines. He starts to struggle again.

“I know, calm down.” Sebastian gets up from the bed and goes over to the fridge to grab a bag of blood. Max’s eyes darken and he licks his lips.

 Sebastian has to grin a little. “ I'm going to let one of your hands go so you can feed. You try anything and I won't hesitate in sedating you again" he says warningly

Max whimpers and nods slightly, his eyes on the bag.

 Sebastian carefully frees Max’s right hand, and gives him the bag. Max tears into the bag hungrily, sighing in relief as he drinks. Sebastian keeps an eye on him, ready to jump in if anything happens. But Max just finishes the bag and hands it empty back to Sebastian.

 “How are you feeling now?” he asks gently.

 “Better” Max replies quietly, not looking at him.

"Are you still craving blood?" Sebastian has to know

He shakes his head. He’s just stunned.

"I'm going to let you go okay. We have to make a deal first though. You tell me about anything you feel; hunger, anger, if you crave to bite. Okay?"

“Yes, Seb.” Max says quietly.

 Sebastian frees him. Max rubs at his wrists but doesn’t make any move out of the chair.  
Sebastian kneels infront of him. "Okay?"

He shakes his head.

" Tell me" he says softly

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers. He feels sick.

"It's okay now Max. It can NEVER happen again though. I will not be as forgiving then" Sebastian warns him

“I...I didn’t mean to....I wouldn’t have...Kimi.” He sniffs.

"We know. Normally you would have never. But I do understand where you were coming from. You really scared Kimi though" Sebastian says sadly

“I’m sorry...I just couldn’t think.” Max looks tearful.

 "I know" Sebastian sighs. "I will help you. When you feed regularly this won't happen, and it'll be okay Max."

Max nods slightly.

"Honestly, it's not that bad Maxie" Sebastian smiles at him

Max gives him a small smile back.

"We'll work it all out, I promise" Sebastian looks at him earnestly

Max nods, believing him.

"You'll need a bag like this every day. At least for now. I'll set you up with a new PA who can arrange it all for you" Sebastian nods to himself making a mental note.

 

“Thank you. Seb.” He pauses. “There’s PA’s for this?”

Sebastian grins a little. "Well it's not like they go to a special course for this. But there's people that know, like Britta. Who can do this.”

Max nods. Looking sheepish.

"You'll learn. You also need to have control over your fangs" it's Sebastian's turn to look sheepish, thinking back to his own mistakes with that.

Max nods and runs his tongue over his teeth, feeling the points and shivering.

"You need to really focus on them, and retract them. It'll get easier until it's something that happens unconsciously"

Max frowns, trying to think about retracting them and feeling them actually retract.  
"Good,  Max!" Sebastian praises him

 Max gives a small nod, looking down.

"What's up Max?"

“Nothing.” Max says softly.

Sebastian gives him a look.

“Sorry, this is a lot to take in.” Max says.

"I understand" Sebastian replies gently.

“How did you handle it?” Max asks curiously.

 "I had a similar reaction when I got turned.. fortunately I had someone who was willing to teach and guide me.. " Sebastian sighs, lost in memory. "I will do the same for you."

“Thank you, Seb.” Max says softly with a small smile.

Sebastian sends reassurance to Kimi, letting him know everything went well

 There’s just silence in the bond, almost like Kimi is keeping his distance.  
Sebastian eyes widen, anxiety going through him. "Max, can you promise me something?"

“Anything.” Max says softly.

"Can you please stay here? I need to check on Kimi" Sebastian says shakily

“Yes.” Max looks guiltily at him. “Is everything okay?”

Sebastian shakes his head. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know"

Max face pales and he looks upset. “I’m so sorry.”

"It'll be okay Max" He tries to reassure him. He sends a wave of love at Kimi, hoping it'll make him respond.

Max nods quietly. “Go. I understand. I’ll stay here.”

"Thanks Max" Sebastian leaves the room quickly, panicking. Why isn't Kimi responding?

 Max sighs and gets up, locking the door and then cuddling on the bed, trying to wrap his head around it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian tries to get anything from Kimi, whimpering to himself. No response in the bond is always a bad sign. He grabs his phone, dialing Kimi's number.  
Valtteri picks it up. “Sebastian?”

"Val? Where's Kimi? Is he okay!?"

“Calm down. He’s with me. He’s asleep. He was quite badly shaken when he came to me.”

Sebastian sighs. "I know. Has he told you anything?"

“He told me Max tried to bite him. Is that true?” Valtteri asks.

"Yes. Unfortunately Max has been turned. I can't discuss it like this. Can I come?" He prays Valtteri says yes. He needs to see Kimi.

 “I...I don’t think it’s wise right now. He had a panic attack and it took me ages to calm him down. I can meet with you but I think it’s best if Kimi is given space.” Valtteri says gently.

 Sebastian whimpers. "Please. Don't keep me from him. Please don't do this"

 “Seb...Kimi was a mess. Don’t you understand? Just give him time to calm down.” Valtteri says quietly.

 He whines, nodding his head even though Valtteri can't see him. He will leave Kimi alone if that is what he needs. "Yes" he whispers.

 “It’ll be okay.” Valtteri says gently. “Kimi still loves you.”

 "But he's afraid of me now as well" Sebastian chokes out.

 “No. No. Seb he isn’t.” Valtteri says soothingly. “I just think it’s best if Kimi is given space.” He says again.

 "If you think it's best. I won't try and contact him untill he does." Sebastian whispers. "I'll explain it all to you later, I need to check in on Max again" Sebastian quickly ends the call. He slides down the wall in the hallway, tears in his eyes.

 Kimi suddenly stirs besides Valtteri, frowning at the sadness he can feel. “Val?” He yawns.

 Valtteri quickly puts the phone down and turns to him. "Hey. How are you feeling now?"

 “Like shit.” Kimi groans. “Who was that?” He rubs at his eyes.

 "It's nothing to worry about Kimi" Valtteri says gently. He wants Kimi to be okay first before letting Sebastian at him

 Kimi nods but he’s concerned about the emotion from Sebastian. He snuggles into Valtteri’s side and goes to send him some comfort but he’s so tired from the crazy morning he’s had.

 Valtteri pets his hair gently. "Sssh just go back to sleep. Everything's fine now" he says softly.

 Kimi is so exhausted he can only nod and he snuggles into him, closing his eyes. Valtteri keeps petting him absentmindedly. He tries to think of a way to keep Kimi safe. The next race is in two weeks, he could take Kimi back to Finland.

Kimi snores softly besides him, feeling safe and comforted. He has no idea that Sebastian is upset.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath, calming himself down before he goes back in the room.

 Max glances up. “Is everything okay?”

 Sebastian smiles at him, quickly glancing away. "Everything's fine Max. Kimi is sleeping right now"

 Max frowns at him, sensing he isn’t being told the truth, but decides not to push it.

 "How are you feeling now though?" Sebastian asks, changing the topic

“A bit better, but everything is so confusing.” He says quietly.

 "Anything I can help with?"

 “How do you even focus with all the sounds and the noise?” He asks curiously.

 Sebastian sighs. "It just turns into background noise at some point. I don't even notice anymore, to me I hear the same as everyone else"

 Max nods, sensing he’s unhappy. “Tell me the truth Seb.”

 Sebastian glances at him. “I did. Kimi is sleeping.”

 “No I know that. But you’re acting strange.” Max says.

 Sebastian turns away from him, seemingly interested in something in his bag. "I'm fine. I miss Kimi but I have to take care of you. He's fine with Valtteri."

 “Seb?” Max says softly.

 Sebastian lets out a small sob. "I'm fine" he says determinedly.

 “Sebastian!” Max says louder. “Come here.”

 Sebastian turns to Max, eyes wet. "I have to stay away from him Max "

“What?!” Max looks horrified.

 "He had a panic attack, and Valtteri says it's best if I stay away. Give Kimi space." Sebastian's bottom lip trembles

 “Oh god.” Max puts his head in his hands. This is his fault.

 Sebastian wants to go over and comfort him, but he's not exactly feeling great himself.

Max looks downright awful and pale. How could he have done this..he knows he’s badly fucked up.

 "Max please. Don't blame yourself. You didn't turn yourself into a vampire. And I know what it's like to be newly turned. " Sebastian tries to reassure him

 “It’s still my fault.” Max says quietly.

 Sebastian sighs. "No it isn't." He tries to control his emotions, both for Max and Kimi, keeping the bond as silent as he can.

 Max doesn’t say anything, lost in his guilt.  Sebastian can't handle this. He can't cheer up Max when he himself is feeling like shit, and he doesn't even know how Kimi feels. He lets out a sob, followed by another.

 

Max looks up at him and wordlessly holds his arms out. Sebastian goes to him, he just really needs the comfort right now. Max pulls him into his arms and Sebastian cries silently, sniffing occasionally.

And Max comforts him as best as he can. His own heart breaking for him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Valtteri is lightly sleeping besides Kimi when the Finn starts whining in his sleep. Valtteri wakes up, sitting up slightly. "Kimi? Sssh it's okay I'm here. You're safe"

 Kimi is whimpering quietly. “Seb.....”

 "Ssshh, Sebastian isn't here. You're safe Kimi. " he cards his hand gently through his short hair.

 Kimi whimpers. “Sebby..” he’s reaching for him. The bond starts to react. Sending longing to Sebastian.

 Sebastian gasps lightly, eyes widening as he feels the longing in the bond. He sends a wave of comfort and love back, whimpering slightly. And Kimi feels it and he starts to settle down slightly, falling back asleep.

 Valtteri has no idea what has just happened though. "Good, Kimi, just sleep you need it. See, you're safe here"

 

* * *

 

 

 Max is watching Sebastian curiously.

 "Kimi... he needs me. I need to go see him Max!" Sebastian says urgently.

 “Go.” Max says, shooing him.

 Sebastian gets of the bed hastily, practically running out of the door. He check on his phone in which room Valtteri is staying, and goes to it. Knocking on the door.

 Valtteri frowns at the knocking and presses a gentle kiss to Kimi’s head before answering it.

 Sebastian shifts restlessly, letting out a sigh when Valtteri opens the door. "Val."

 “I told you. He needs to rest!” Valtteri says sternly. “He doesn’t need to see you right now.”

"Yes he does! He needs me!" Sebastian replies hotly.

 “No he doesn’t.” Valtteri says protectively.

 Sebastian almost lets out a growl but he catches himself, it wouldn’t help him. "You seem to forget we are bonded. And he reached out to me."

 “He was whimpering in his sleep!” Valtteri replies. “It looked like he was having a bad dream to me!”

 "Let me go to him, Bottas." Any other time Sebastian would praise Valtteri for protecting Kimi, but not now.

 “Not until he tells me. Verbally and not with this bonding stuff.” Valtteri is not budging.

 Sebastian glares at him, how dare he belittle their bond like this. "Go ask him then."

 “I’m not waking him.” Valtteri folds his arms.

 Sebastian tries to shove past him, he has every right to be with Kimi. Valtteri pushes him back though. Glaring angrily at him. Sebastian lets out a small growl, sending his frustrations to Kimi. But Valtteri is not going to move. He’s learnt not to be scared of him.

 Kimi however whines in his sleep. “Sebastian!”

 "Kimi? I'm here Liebe!" Sebastian says into the room

Kimi groggily wakes up and glances at the doorway. “Val?”

 Valtteri tries to close the door. "Nothing's wrong Kimi, just relax. I'll sort this out"

 “No it’s Seb! Let him in! Val!” Kimi sits up, feeling the mad mix of emotions going through Sebastian.

 Valtteri hesitates. "I don't think it'll be a good idea Kimi. You're safe here, he can come back later"

 “It’s Sebastian! Not a fucking monster! Let him in!” Kimi demands. He sends love and comfort to Sebastian.

 Valtteri glares at Sebastian as he opens the door. "One wrong move.."  he says warningly.

 Sebastian glares at him but runs into the room. "Kimi! Are you okay Liebe?" He asks worriedly as he clambers onto the bed.

 “I’m okay.” Kimi pulls him into a tight hug.

 Sebastian nuzzles into his neck. “I was so worried.. and I couldn’t come see you..”

 “Sorry....I...I was scared...not of you. Never....but I....” He trails off. He places his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath.

 Valtteri frowns at them. “Can’t you see you’re upsetting him again?”

Sebastian fights the urge to growl at him, and tries to ignore him. He rubs Kimi’s back soothingly.

 “It’s okay now Kimi, I understand.”

 Kimi just keeps nuzzling him, calming down slightly. Sebastian places kisses on his head, sending waves of calmth and reassurance to him, and Kimi sighs softly, settling down.

 “Max feels really bad about what he did…” Sebastian says gently.

 At the mention of his name Kimi seems to tense again, and Valtteri notices.  
  
“Enough.”

 Sebastian shoots him a look, but Valtteri doesn’t back down. “I told you. One wrong move. And you decide bringing up his worst nightmare at the moment is a smart idea?”

 “I was trying to reassure him!” Sebastian replies as calmly as he can.  
  
“Well obviously you aren’t!”  
  
“Stop fighting.” Kimi mumbles, he looks awful.

 Sebastian instantly nuzzles him, making soothing noises and scratching his neck gently, making Kimi close his eyes.

 “Kimi? Tell me what you need Liebe.” He says softly.

 “For you two to stop fighting.” Kimi replies tiredly.

 Valtteri looks at Sebastian. "I really think it would be best if you left, Sebastian. I can take Kimi back to Finland. Give him some breathing room"

 “Kimi? Do you want that?” Sebastian asks gently. He feels his heart break but he’d rather Kimi tell him rather than Valtteri.

 Kimi whimpers, grabbing on to him. "No."

 “Then I’m not leaving.” He says fiercely.

 "Kimi? Please think about it. The offer will stand" Valtteri says gently

 “Leave me alone.” Kimi mumbles. He turns over and curls in on himself.

 Sebastian pulls his hands away from him but hesitates to leave the bed. He softly sends a wave of love to Kimi. Kimi sighs and gently responds turning to face him. “I just need you all to stop for five minutes.”

 Sebastian pulls him closer, staying silent and just reassuring him through the bond. Kimi sighs and closes his eyes, eventually falling back asleep. Sebastian nuzzles into his neck, needing to be close.  
  
Valtteri sits down on a chair, keeping an eye on them. “Don’t you need to go check on Max?”He asks roughly.  
  
Sebastian lifts up his head, looking at him wearily. “No, Max is okay right now.”

 Valtteri glares at him. “Sure he’s not going to get out and kill someone?”

 Sebastian tries to stay calm, respecting Kimi’s wish to stop fighting. “Yes, I am sure.”

 Valtteri just scoffs and crosses his arms, and Sebastian presses his face back in Kimi’s neck, breathing him in. After a while of shifting uncomfortable under Valtteri’s scrutiny, he takes out his phone, sending a text to Max to ask how he is doing.

 " _Can I come out yet?”_ is the reply.

 Sebastian bites his lip, contemplating, and Kimi stirs against him. Sebastian strokes his face lightly. “Hey.” He smiles slightly.  
  
“Hey Sebby” Kimi yawns.

 Sebastian gives him a soft kiss. “How are you feeling now?”

 Kimi kisses him back gently. “A little better. “

 Sebastian looks at him apologetically. “Kimi, we need to talk about Max.”  
  
Kimi shakes his head immediately. “No.”

  
Sebastian sighs. “I can’t just keep him locked in our room forever.”  
  
“Then you sort it.” Kimi replies.

 Sebastian pulls away from him slowly, sitting up. "I have to take care of Max, I can't abandon him right now." He says gently

“I can’t face him right now.” Kimi replies quietly. “You can understand that? Right?”

"I do. Kimi I really do. But I have to let him out of that room sometime. He's full, he's not a danger anymore."

 Kimi lowers his eyes. “Fine.”

 "Kimi please, don't be mad at me. I'm trying so hard to do right by everyone here" Sebastian says tearfully, ignoring Valtteri's scoff.

“I’m not mad. I understand. But I don’t want to be involved. Not right now.” Kimi replies.

Sebastian carefully touches his hand with the tips of his fingers. "I get that. You don't have to."

 Kimi gently moves his hand over his. “I love you. But I’m going to take Valtteri’s offer. That gives you two weeks to make sure Max doesn’t do that ever again.” Kimi looks at him. “I will call and Skype you every single day and I will send you love every single second. But I need to stay away from him for now.”’

Sebastian nods, not looking at him, and definitely ignoring the smug look on Valtteri's face. " I..I will take M-max to his room. S-so you can get y-your stuff." he stutters out, getting up from the bed.

Kimi whimpers. Suddenly catching his arm and yanking him down into a passionate kiss. Sebastian kisses him back for a minute but then pulls back. The tears making it hard to see. Kimi is also crying. He feels torn...he can’t leave Sebastian like this...he can’t. But he’s scared and he’s not sure he’s brave enough to stay.

 Sebastian sees the conflict on his face. "Go. You need to do what's best for you." He chokes out. He understands, he really does. But how is he going to survive two weeks without Kimi?

“You won’t be alone.” Kimi says fiercely. “Never Sebby.”

Sebastian nods, not able to speak and sending a wave of love to Kimi, hanging his head.  
Kimi sends it back strongly, his eyes burning with tears.

Sebastian pulls away, wiping his eyes. "I w-will make sure we're out of the room in h-half an hour."

Kimi nods, not trusting himself to speak.

Sebastian leaves, not looking at either of them.

 

* * *

 Kimi feels his heart break and he bursts into tears.  
Valtteri immediately pulls him into a hug. "Ssssh it's okay. You made the right choice."

“No. I fucking didn't.” Kimi sobs.

 Valtteri frowns. "You need to think about yourself here Kimi."

Kimi just continues to cry and Valtteri rubs his back, not knowing what else to say to comfort him.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian can feel Kimi's pain in the bond but he ignores it, it wouldn't do them any good right now if he goes running back. So he keeps walking.  
He wipes his eyes one more time before he enters their room.  
Max looks up. “How’s Kimi?” He asks.

 Sebastian looks at him, all emotion gone from his face. "He is.. fine. We need to go to your room, Kimi is coming to get his stuff, and he is not ready to face you yet."

“But...but...I didn’t mean...have you broken up?” He asks.

"No." Sebastian replies simply.

Max goes quiet and he nods. Doing as Sebastian says.  Sebastian grabs his own stuff to take it with him, trying to ignore the pain when he comes across something of Kimi  
Max tries to comfort him, but he knows he caused all of this and he feels awful.

"Please dont blame yourself." Sebastian says without looking at him.

Max nods quietly and follows him out the door.  
Sebastian almost breaks down as he closes the door behind him, but he forces himself to move

Max can see how hard this is for him and his guilt grows more and more.  
Sebastian squeezes his shoulder. Max just gives him a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and carries on walking.

 They get into the room and Sebastian sits down heavily. "Let's stay here untill after Kimi has l-left.. we can go out and do something after that."

“We don’t have to.” Max says quietly, he’s sat on the bed cuddling his knees.

Sebastian let's out a shuddering breath, curling in on himself and just staring  blankly at the wall.

Suddenly there’s an almost hesitant knock on the door. Max looks at Sebastian, wondering if he's allowed to open it, but Sebastian seemingly hasn't even heard. Max shrugs, he feels fine. So he opens the door.

Kimi is standing there. He looks beyond pale and scared but he stands there, trying to be strong. He looks at Max and says one word. “Sebastian.”

 Max's eyes widen. He nods, making sure to take a big step back from Kimi  
Kimi walks past him, hands fists at his sides to hide his shaking and then gently lowers himself down onto the bed besides Sebastian.

Max isn't sure what to do, he wants to leave and give them space, but he's not sure he's allowed to be on his own yet.  
  
Sebastian doesn't react though, too lost in his own head.

 Kimi gives him a look, telling him to stay, and then he gently reaches for Sebastian’s hand. Sending him bright wave of love and trust, of strength.

Sebastian gasps, turning around lightning fast. "Kimi!?"

“Who did you expect, Sebby?” Kimi gives him a small smile. “Rosberg?”

Sebastian chokes on a laugh, new tears in his eyes.

“We are in this together.” Kimi says tearfully. “Seeing your stuff gone felt far too much like a break up. That’s the last thing I want for us.”

 Sebastian sniffs. "The very last thing" he says roughly

“Never.” Kimi says fiercely.

 Sebastian buries his face in his neck. "I don't want you to be scared and uncomfortable" he says, voice breaking.

“I don’t want you to feel like I was abandoning you. I could never.” Kimi says.

 "I can't be without you for two weeks. I can't. I'm so sorry" Sebastian sobs into his neck.

“I’m not leaving you.” Kimi says softly.

 Sebastian clings to him, crying softly into his neck.

Kimi makes a gentle shushing noise

"How did you get away from Valtteri?" Sebastian asks a little bitterly

“I told him to fuck off when he started ranting about you and took off.” Kimi replies.

Sebastian laughs shakily. He nuzzles Kimi gently. He had been so scared he had lost this. Kimi leaving to take a break had felt so much like him leaving him.

 

Kimi presses gentle kisses to his face and Max looks on uncomfortable. "Uh, Seb?"

Sebastian looks up.

"Should... should I stay?" Max asks hesitantly. Sebastian looks at Kimi. Wondering what he would do.

Kimi looks back at him. "How is he doing?"

“He’s okay. I’ve explained and he’s calmed down.” Sebastian says softly.

"Fed?" Kimi asks.

“Full.” Sebastian nods.

"It's your decision. You know what he can or can't do right now" Kimi tells him

“Only if you’re comfortable.” Sebastian replies.

Kimi nods. He's selfishly a little more comfortable if Max went out right now.  
Sebastian can sense it and he nuzzles Kimi softly. “Look. Go back to our room and I’ll be there soon.”

 

Kimi nods, kissing him gently. "Don't take too long."

“I won’t. Go.” He says softly.  
  
Kimi leaves the room, Max staying in the far corner untill he has left. "Am I okay to go do stuff? I'm just so bored.."

Sebastian sighs. “First of all I’m going to leave you some of my blood bags until I sort out your PA, then I’m going to put an alarm on your phone so you remember to feed. I’m also going to teach you how to control your impulses too because once you’re in that paddock....”

Max whines but nods, giving him all his attention. Sebastian spends the next hour and a half teaching him the basics. Once he’s done he looks at Max.  
  
“If you need me, call me straight away. I need to know.” Sebastian says warningly.

"Yes Seb." Max lets out a sigh only teenagers can make work. "I'm pretty sure this is what Kimi meant when he said you shouldn't take too long" he teases gently.

“I wanted to make sure.” Sebastian says seriously, folding his arms.

"I know. And I'm grateful for your help." Max says earnestly. "But now I just want to do something, anything!" Max whines

“Go on.” Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m satisfied for now.”  
And Max practically runs out of the room. Sebastian chuckles softly and grabs his back, leaving the room and shutting the door. Its at that moment Kimi sends his impatience.  
Sebastian rolls his eyes but smiles softly and sends his reassurance. He quickly runs down the corridor.

"That took longer than I expected" Kimi pouts at him when he comes into the room.

“Sorry I needed to be sure.” He sighs and crawls into the bed, flopping onto his chest.

Kimi wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck. "I can't believe I thought leaving was a good idea"

“You were scared.” Sebastian whispers, looking up at him.

Kimi nods. "Still am. But I trust you."

“I love you.” Sebastian says softly.

Kimi pulls him closer. "I love you too. I really do Rakkaus"

“I know.” Sebastian tells him gently.

Kimi lets out a deep breath, finally being able to truly relax now they're alone.  
Sebastian nuzzles his neck and Kimi pulls back to look into Sebastians eyes.  
"I love you. Whatever Val has been saying isn't true, I was not scared of you. And the only place I'm truly safe is with you. He tried to protect me, he was pretty shaken himself by all this. But he wasn't right. "

Sebastian looks at him softly. “I know you’re not scared of me. And Val was an arse but he was trying to protect you. He was going about it the wrong way but I can understand why he would behave like that.” He sighs.

Kimi nods. "He did it with the right intentions." He kisses Sebastian softly. "Ultimately I'm always better off when I'm with you."

“As am I.” He says gently. “I couldn’t bare to be parted from you...”

"I was selfish, but I regretted it right away Rakkaus" he tells him.

“Ssssh you’re here now. With me. You chose me.” Sebastian says softly. “That shows me you love me over everything.”

"Always" Kimi chokes out

Sebastian kisses him softly. Kimi hums softly, kissing him back lovingly.  
Sebastian melts into the kiss and touches his face, stroking his cheek. Kimi crawls on top of him, burying his face in his neck. And Sebastian holds him to him tightly.

"I'm still scared of Max. How do we make this work?" Kimi mumbles into his neck

“I will keep him away from you if you need me to.” Sebastian says softly. “But I promise you, I’m watching him. One false move and he doesn’t get a second chance.”

Kimi nods. "He's just a kid still"

“And I will teach him. You trust me don’t you? He will be safe with me watching him.”

"I do trust you. I just don't trust him right now..." Kimi says carefully. "But I really liked him Seb."

“He’s still the same old Max.” Sebastian says softly.

Kimi nods, laughing bitterly. "Scared of a 20 year old kid.."

“Shhh.” Sebastian says gently.

Kimi leans up suddenly, leaning on his elbows on either side of Sebastian's head. "Show me your fangs."

Sebastian frowns but does as he asks. Kimi's eyes widen slightly when he sees the fangs, touching one with a finger. Then he places a soft, careful kiss on his lips. "Yeah, still like yours."  
Sebastian says still, not moving and letting Kimi do what he wants.

"I don't want to be bitten though. Not today." He looks down.

“Understandable.” Sebastian retracts his fangs.

"You still look hot though" Kimi teases gently. Sebastian rolls his eyes and Kimi grins, kissing him softly again. Sebastian kisses him back gently making a quiet noise of content.

Kimi pulls Sebastian on top of him, kissing him more eagerly and then looks at him. "Maybe you need to show me what I woukd have been missing if I would have left" he suggests

Sebastian bites his lip and leans down to kiss him softly.  Kimi kisses him back, scratching the back of his neck gently making Sebastian hum softly.

"Love you" Kimi mumbles against his lips.

“Love you too.” Sebastian says softly.

Sebastians phone goes off with a message and he scrambles to get it, it could be Max. It's Valtteri.

_“How is he? Also sorry for being an ass. You know I love you.”_

Sebastian sighes, typing back. _"He's fine. You were an ass indeed. Thanks for looking out for him."_

 _“Always. He means a lot to me.”_  
_“You could always come to Finland if you want a break with him ;)”_ Valtteri sends another text straight after.

Sebastian frowns at the first text. _"He means the world to me though. We'll think about it."_

_“I know he does. He scared me. That’s all. Hell if you found out your best friend could have died you would have felt the same. Can’t blame me for wanting him safe.”_

_"I'm glad he has someone to look out for him when I can't"_  Sebastian concedes

_“I’ll be there for him for as long as he needs me. But I know he has you. He really loves you.”_

_"I really love him too."_

_“I can tell. Look after him.”_ Valtteri replies.

Kimi rests his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "Who is it?"

_"I will"_

Sebastian jumps and smiles reassuringly. “Just Val.”

Kimi hums, wrapping his arms around his face. "No more fighting?"

“No more.” He promises gently.

Kimi kisses his neck. "Good." And he rests his head against his shoulder.  
Sebastian pulls him closer and Kimi sighs softly, nuzzling his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on it. Sebastian settles against him and Kimi murmurs softly to him in Finnish  
Sebastian feels comforted by his soft voice in his native tongue. He closes his eyes gently.

"Sleep Sebby" Kimi whispers softly, and he makes them lay down.  
Sebastian falls asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the day they had.  
Kimi gently strokes through his curls, looking at him with soft eyes. Sebastian sighs and turns into him in his sleep. Kimi smiles and pulls him closer to him. He goes willingly, snuggling happily. Kimi kisses him on his forehead softly, smiling at how he looks so peaceful and relaxed.

Kimi settles down as well, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's and closing his eyes, and they sleep together peacefully.

* * *

 

 

Max makes sure to send a text to Sebastian when he goes back to his room, letting him know it all went well.  
Sebastian groans when his phone buzzes but he reaches for it to check the text, smiling when he sees it and sending back a quick text _“good.”_

Kimi whines in his sleep, nuzzling into him. Sebastian quickly kisses his head. Sending him reassurance. Kimi settles down sighing softly. "Seb.."

“I’m here.” He says gently.

Kimi curls his fingers into his shirt, pressing close to him. Sebastian starts to hum softly. And Kimi relaxes, snoring softly  
Sebastian sighs softly and presses his face in his neck to settle back to sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Kakslauttanen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi can't let Sebastian bite him, and it's wearing on their relationship and bond. Max to the rescue. Here be smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is cowritten with the lovely CustardCreamies, the smut is all mine ^^

Two weeks later and Max can see Seb and Kimi are still not fully healed. Kimi has refused for Sebastian to bite him and in turn it’s making Sebastian crave and miss him like crazy. They’re both struggling like with it. The guilt and want clashing.

 

* * *

 

 

 Max bites his lip as he looks at them from his garage, and even from this far he can see the tension. He tries to think of a way to help them, as he scrolls through his facebook. And then his eyes widen, locked on an advertisement. Perfect!  
He quickly arranges the flights and transport for the two drivers then arrives at their hotel room that evening.   


Sebastian can feel the want course through him after yet another attempt has been rejected. He looks at Kimi, eyes sad. But yet understanding. He just doesn't know how much longer he himself can take this.  
Kimi cuddles his knees and looks at his feet. He knows Sebastian wants this and he feels grateful that Sebastian is giving him the space he needs, but it’s hard not to feel bad when he can feel deep in their bond that these rejections are affecting him. He tries but every time he can feel Max’s teeth against his neck and he shudders. 

Sebastian kisses the side of his head softly. "It's okay Kimi. Maybe some other time. We'll wait untill you're ready." And he pulls away to get ready for bed, wanting an early night

Kimi nods silently and gets in with him, moving to pull him close to his body, snuggling his nose into the base of his neck. Sebastian sighs softly, giving Kimi more room. He has to laugh inwardly at the irony of the move. Kimi sighs sadly and turns over, feeling like he failed Sebastian.  
The younger man snuggles into his back, staying away from his neck and pressing his forehead to his shoulder. Kimi sighs, sending him love in the hope it cheers him up.   
Sebastian sends him love back. He can feel the bond is not in the best shape and he desperately wants to strengthen it. But the best way of doing that is currently off limits.   
Kimi turns to face him suddenly, moving to cup his face softly. “Would it help if we....” He trails off.   


Sebastian smiles softly at him. "With our current emotions? I don't think it will, to be completely honest with you. We'll get through this. We get through anything."  


Kimi nods and presses their foreheads together. “I miss you.” He admits quietly.  


"I'm right here Kimi. Not going anywhere." Sebastian reassures him gently.  


Kimi just kisses him softly. Wanting to feel at least something between them.  
Sebastian kisses him back gently, stroking his face. Kimi sighs softly, deepening the kiss and the German lets him, pulling him a little closer and humming softly.   
  
But then there's a kock on the door.   


Kimi groans softly. “The universe doesn’t want us to be happy.” He sighs.  


Sebastian chuckles softly, pressing a last kiss to his lips before he gets off the bed and

opens the door  


Max is standing on the other side looking sheepish. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  


Sebastian rubs a hand over his face. "No, you're not." He looks behind him at Kimi to see if he's comfortable with letting Max in.  
Kimi has sat up but he nods slightly. He knows nothing can happen when Sebastian is there.   


Sebastian turns back to Max. "Come on in." He says and he takes a step back  
Max nods his thanks and nods at Kimi before sitting in the far corner of the room to give Kimi space.   


Sebastian sits down on the bed next to Kimi, pressing his leg against his lightly. "Are you okay Max? Can I do anything for you?"  


“I’m fine Sebastian thank you. I just wanted to give you guys something.” Max replies.  


Kimi looks at him in surprise. "Give us something?"  


Max nods and reaches into his jacket to pull out the tickets he had printed off. He hands them to Sebastian.  


Sebastian takes them from him and looks them over. His jaw dropping. "Max.. what's all this?"  


“It’s for you and Kimi to go away and take a break together.” Max replies.  


Sebastian hands them over to Kimi so he can see. "Maxie, I don't know what to say. I can't just leave you.."  


 “Seb, you’ve done more than enough for me. I think I can handle a few days without you.” He smiles. “Just think of it as a thank you for all you’ve done for me.”  


Sebastian looks at Kimi, needing to know what he thinks before he can decide.  


“Well...I’ve always wanted to go here.” Kimi admits. “And Max has been pretty good from what I’ve seen.”  


“You want to go then?” Sebastian asks just to be sure.

Kimi nods and squeezes his hand gently. “I want to go.”

Sebastian smiles at him. "Then we will go." He turns to Max, and gets up from the bed to go

over to him. "Thank you Max, we would love to take your offer." He says before pulling him into a hug.

Max hugs him back tightly, a large smile on his face. “You’re welcome. Seb.”  
 

Kimi clears his throat softly to get their attention. "Thank you, Max." He makes no move to go over to hug him, but his eyes are finally getting the warmth back they held for Max.

Max nods his head, understanding his hesitation but seeing some of the old Kimi in his eyes reassures him.  
Sebastian looks at them a little proudly, moving back over to Kimi and kissing his cheek as a reward. Kimi smiles softly at Sebastian.

Max looks away, grinning to himself. "I'll just go then. Make sure you get up on time tomorrow, I booked you a morning flight." He smiles cheekily at them and leaves

Sebastian rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “You little shit! Goodnight Max.”

Kimi whines a little beside him at the thought of having to wake up early

“Worth it.” Sebastian whispers as he kisses his head.  
Kimi has to agree with him, and he lays down again.

Sebastian snuggles down and pulls him into his arms. “Proud of you.”

Kimi blushes a little, hiding his face in his chest.  


Sebastian kisses his head. “Love you.” He says gently.  


Kimi looks up at him earnestly. "I love you too." He replies. He just hopes this trip will do them some good. Relieve some of the tension, restore the bond..  
  


* * *

 

 

The next day they arrive in Finland and at the resort. It’s clear Kimi is excited and happy and he already has more colour on his cheeks from just being here.  
Sebastian can't help himself. Stealing glances at him and smiling softly. The resort is beautiful, and he can't wait for night to fall and see the magic   
Kimi takes his hand and drags him towards their igloo. Looking at the glass dome in wonder.   
Sebastian chuckles softly and follows, his own eyes wide with wonder as he looks at their 'room'.   


“This is amazing.” Kimi breathes, looking around the room.  


"It is." Sebastian smiles to himself as he spins around and takes everything in.  


Kimi watches him with a grin. “I cannot wait for tonight.”  
  
Sebastian looks at him and smiles softly. "Me neither." He can see Kimi is already more relaxed than the last couple of weeks   


Kimi smiles happily at him and places his bags down before jumping on the bed with a sigh.  
Sebastian grins at him, placing his own bags next to his before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wanna just laze around today?" He asks softly while he strokes Kimi's hair.   


“That sounds good.” Kimi grins, closing his eyes and leaning into the hand.  
Sebastian continues petting him for a moment before gently flicking his ear.   


“Hey!” Kimi pouts at him.  


Sebastian just grins. "Scoot. I want to be comfortable as well."  


Kimi grumbles and moves over for him. Sebastian lays down next to him, cuddling up to him and sighing softly. Loving this easy affection between them. Kimi snuggles into him pressing close with a happy sigh.  


"This was just what we needed, huh?" Sebastian mutters softly.  


“It was.” Kimi replies gently, feeling himself relax.  


Sebastian is thrumming with excitement and energy though, both from being with Kimi like this and the place they're at, and he can't settle down. He looks at Kimi's relaxed face mischievously and presses a wet kiss to his neck.  


Kimi whines, glancing up at him. “Can’t you wait?” He pouts.   


Sebastian grins and clambers on top of Kimi, pressing smacking kisses to any skin he van reach.  


Kimi laughs. “Sebby!” He bats at him playfully.  
Sebastian holds his hands down very loosely and gently, blowing in his ear   


“Nooooooo.” Kimi laughs again, light and happy.  


Sebastian looks down at him, happiness flowing through the bond. He cups Kimi's face and kisses him softly.  
Kimi hums happily in to the kiss, letting his happiness flow even more into the bond.   
Sebastian trails one of his hands down over his shoulder and to his side, letting it rest there for a moment and kissing Kimi untill he is distracted enough, before prodding his fingers into his side, tickling him.   


“Nooooo! Seeeeeeeb!” Kimi is crying with laughter and trying to get away.  


Sebastian is merciless, laughing happily as he tortures Kimi's sides  


“Please no please!” Kimi begs through his laughter.  


Sebastian has tears in his eyes from laughing. "What will you do for me to stop hmm?"  


“Anything!” He cries, trying to move away from him.   
  
Sebastian takes pity on him, stopping his hands. "Anything?" He asks.   


Kimi nods at him, catching his breath.  


Sebastian presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Really?"  


“Really.” Kimi looks up at him.  


Sebastian looks at him with soft eyes. "Kiss me then."  


“You don’t even have to ask.” Kimi replies, leaning up to kiss him gently.  


Sebastian kisses him back softly, humming. "Ich liebe dich Kimi."  


Kimi smiles into the kiss. “Rakastan sinua.” Pulling him closer.  
  
The sky is getting darker, and Sebastian's excitement grows.   
Kimi moves up so he can look at the sky more comfortably, pulling Sebastian onto his chest.   
Sebastian is mesmerized by the bright colours in the sky, watching silently, almost holding his breath   
The Finn turns to look at him and he feels himself still at the sight in front of him. The colours of the lights dance in Sebastian’s eyes as he gazes up at the sky wonderstruck. He looks so awed and so beautiful that it literally takes Kimi’s breath away.   
Sebastian senses his gaze on him and tears his eyes away from the sky, locking them with Kimi's.   


The older man is looking at him with eyes filled with love. “Sebby....”  


"Ssssshh" Sebastian says gently, sending him all his love.

“Come here.” Kimi begs softly.

Sebastian turns fully to him, pressing closer and Kimi whines pulling him further up and into a kiss. Sebastian kisses him back happily, letting out a soft moan  
Kimi kisses him softly for a few minutes, but then he pulls away. He looks at Sebastian for an instant and then tilts his head, exposing his neck. 

Sebastian freezes. "K- Kimi?

Kimi gives him a look out of the corner of his eye. “Seb?”

"Are you sure Liebe? You don't have to do this." Sebastian says softly. But he can already feel his fangs itch to drop and the want go through his body.

“I’m sure Sebastian. I want this. You.”

 Sebastian moves closer pressing soft kisses to Kimi's jaw, making his way down to his neck. He nuzzles the skin there, pressing kisses to his favorite spot and Kimi closes his eyes and moves to give him more room. Nodding gently.

Sebastian's fangs come out, and he reaches out to grab Kimi's hand in his. "Squeeze hard if you want me to stop at any time, okay?"  


“Yes Seb.” Kimi says softly, glancing at him and feeling a sense of awe wash over him. He lets out a little sound.

Sebastian can't help pressing a kiss to his lips first. "Sssh, you're okay." He moves back to his neck and then bites down, making sure to do it as gently and carefully as he can, but also not giving Kimi a chance to tense up.  
Kimi instantly relaxes, gently reaching for Sebastian’s hand. He rubs soothing circles with his thumb into it.   
The younger man gently squeezes his hand, sending love and reassurance as he drinks. He moans a little, overwhelmed at the taste of Kimi after so long.   
Kimi enjoys the feeling of finally, finally being as close as this. He had missed this. Feeling so close to Sebastian, he looks up at the sky and he can’t help the happiness he sends into the bond. The joy. The love.   
Sebastian sends it all back and more. Feeling the bond glow strongly again. He can't help the few tears that fall from his eyes.   
Kimi can feel the bond light up again and now he realises how much they had been missing. He cannot believe he let it go this long.   
  
The sky continues to dance in colours before fading from view, sending the night in darkness once more.

Sebastian pulls out his fangs and heals Kimi, but stay in place. Too lost in the feelings.Kimi just holds him quietly, letting him compose himself.

Sebastian finally pulls away and looks at Kimi, tears in his eyes. "I love you. I love you so so much."

“I love you too Sebby. A lot.” Kimi says softly, gently wiping his tears away.

Sebastian nuzzles into his neck, letting out a shuddering breath. Just happy to have all of Kimi again and Kimi hugs him back wordlessly.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Kimi looks up at Sebastian. “Seb..” he breathes out. He really needs Sebastian right now. To feel close to him again like they haven’t in way too long. He craves him.

Sebastian can feel Kimi’s want in the bond, making heat pool low in his stomach. He has been craving Kimi for weeks now, wanting to bite but to also make love to him. Restore their connection completely. The bite had done a lot of good to the bond and now it was time to take that last step.

“I know, Kimi. I know. I want you too. So much..” he whispers in the space between them.

Sebastian leans down and kisses Kimi softly, wanting it slow and languid. Kimi kisses him back eagerly, slowly pressing his tongue against his lips, trying to gain entrance. Sebastian smiles, and opens his mouth a little. Their tongues meet and glide against each other, making them both let out a small breathy moan.

The kiss turns more passionate but they make sure to keep it slow and loving at the same time. Kimi pushes his tongue in Sebastian’s mouth, licking the roof of it to feel him shiver against him. Sebastian lets him do as he wants, making small contented noises.

He pulls away from Kimi slowly, pressing small kisses to his lips as he whines, and smiles at him. Sebastian reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it off in one swift move, grinning at the awed look in Kimi’s eyes. There’s never been anyone who made him feel better about himself than Kimi.

Sebastian leans down again, putting his weight on one hand resting next to Kimi’s head. He kisses him again, opening his mouth immediately and groaning when Kimi follows his example and bites his lip, tugging a little.

He slowly lets the other hand slide from Kimi’s shoulder down his chest, feeling the firm muscle. He loves Kimi’s chest. It’s amazing to cuddle up to and it makes him feel so amazingly safe that Kimi is broader than him.

His hand glides lower, feeling the strong abs hidden beneath his shirt. He traces their bumps and ridges, making Kimi squirm a little at the ticklish feeling. He pulls back from the kiss to grin at him, but he won’t subject him to another torture session. Kimi narrows his eyes at him but lets out a sigh when Sebastian's hand doesn’t linger and moves lower, to the hem of the shirt. 

And then just as slowly he starts to raise the shirt up, gliding his hand over naked shin and moaning a little at the feel of it under his hand. He can’t wait untill he has Kimi naked under him.

“Sebby..” Kimi breathes out, wanting him to hurry a little. 

Sebastian smirks down at him. “Patience.. We’ll get there don’t you worry.”

He pulls the shirt up untill it’s under Kimi’s armpits and then sits up a little.

“Sit up for me?” 

Kimi does as he’s asks and sits up, pulling the shirt over his head, and throwing it on the floor. Sebastian tuts at him jokingly, and then slides his arms over his shoulder, crossing his wrists behind him and pulling him closer.   
  
“Hey” He whispers against Kimi’s lips.   
  
“Hey” Kimi grins back, before leaning in that last inch and pressing their lips together again.   
  
Sebastian gets comfortable in his lap, kissing him back eagerly and pressing their naked chests together. Kimi splays one hand on the small of Sebastian’s back, and wraps the other around his neck to keep him close.   
  
The younger man starts to gently move his hips, letting his pelvis graze over Kimi’s, and Kimi uses the hand on his lower back to guide his movements. They move together languidly, slow rolling movements of Sebastian’s body.

At one particularly well aimed roll of his hips, he gasps and closes his eyes, pulling back from the kiss.

Kimi stares at his face, seeing his eyes roll back and his mouth open to pant from the pleasure. “You look amazing like this, Rakkaus.” He tells him reverently.

  
Sebastian opens his eyes and smiles down at him. “You feel amazing.” He replies.

Kimi grins wickedly at him. “It can feel even better, you know.”

  
Sebastian just hums, rolling his hips more insistingly.   
  
“Sebby… Seb stop.” Kimi says gently.   
  
Sebastian stops immediately, looking at him and panting softly.

Kimi moves the hand on his back to his front, playing with his button before popping it open. He looks up at Sebastian, winking, and pulls down the zipper slowly.

  
Sebastian shudders, sending Kimi his want, his lust, his immense love for him.   
  
Kimi gasps softly, and sends all of it back and more, looking at Sebastian with dark eyes.

Sebastian presses a hot kiss to his lips before standing up from the bed to pull off his jeans, smirking at the look on Kimi’s face.

Kimi scrambles to get his own jeans off quickly, throwing them somewhere and laying back on the bed to admire Sebastian. He runs a hand down his chest and stomach, running the tips of his fingers teasingly over the bulge in his boxers, grinning at the gasp he receives from Sebastian.

Sebastian looks at him with eyes darkened by lust, following each and every little move his hand makes. He licks his lips and Kimi can see his fangs peek out, making him shudder. 

  
“Sebby.. get back here!” He demands.   
Sebastian grins at him and climbs back onto the bed, straddling him again.

“What do you want Kimi? We can do anything.” He says gently.

Kimi seems to think it over, before sitting up, leaning on a hand behind him, and pulling Sebastian close.

 

“I want you to fuck me. Want to feel as close as possible.” He mumbles against his lips.

Sebastian kisses him softly, running a hand through his hair.

“I can do that.” He says. “I’ll make you feel so good Kimi.”

Kimi nods his head, kissing him desperately. “I want that. God I really want that Sebastian.”

Sebastian pushes him back gently, making him lay back down again. He makes sure to keep kissing him as he grinds their hips together, the only barrier their boxers now and it makes it so much more intense. Kimi moans into his mouth, fingers digging into his back.

Sebastian pulls back and grins at him, fangs out. He starts to make his way down, leaving a trail of bites and kisses in his wake, but never breaking skin. Kimi makes the most beautiful sounds, gasping and whimpering at each kiss or nibble. He trails the tip of his tongue down his abs, sucking on the skin a little and leaving a small mark to admire later.

Kimi lifts his head a little, placing an arm behind it so he can look down at Sebastian and admire the view as he pulls down his boxers slowly but steadily and kisses the head of his cock reverently. 

  
“Seb..” he gasps out.

Sebastian looks up at him and winks, and opens his mouth a little to lick lavishly at his cock. Kimi can still see his fangs and he just knows this is going to be one of the best blowjobs he’s ever received from Sebastian.

Sebastian sloppily licks the whole length of Kimi’s cock, covering it in his spit before he takes it in his mouth, being very careful with his fangs. He sucks a little and closes his eyes in bliss at the taste, moaning a little. Kimi lets out a gasp and his eyes roll back at the vibrations.

He starts to suck in earnest now, taking him as deep as he can and swallowing around him, letting out little sounds every now and then. He starts up a quick pace, bobbing up and down, occasionally pulling off to play with the tip and make sure Kimi knows his fangs are so close, giving it an extra edge.

Kimi can’t stop moaning, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open and enjoy the view, because Sebastian looks amazing like this. The pleasure on his face makes it so much better.

Sebastian pulls away with a gasp, jerking him slowly and pressing kisses to the tip. Kimi whines softly at the loss of his mouth on him, but knows they’re gonna get to something even better now.

Sebastian grins lavishly at him, getting off the bed for a moment to get the lube. Meanwhile Kimi shifts a little on the bed, getting comfortable and gripping the base of his cock tightly. Sebastian always knows how to get him as worked up as possible with a few simple touches.

The German gets back on the bed and kneels between his legs, putting the lube down beside him. He strokes his hands up and down Kimi’s thighs, relaxing him further.

Kimi sighs softly, smiling at Sebastian. “Get on with it.” he grins.

Sebastian smiles at him and spreads his legs wider, bending them a little so he has the best access. He grabs the lube and covers his fingers with it.

Kimi watches his actions closely, trailing fingers up and down his length. Sebastian places the bottle on the bed again and strokes his fingers over his hole, teasing him and grinning at the small sound Kimi makes.

And then he places one against the rim, pushing slowly but steadily until it slips in. They both make a sound at that and the lust going through the bond lights it up.

Sebastian pushes it in all the way, and then starts to move it in and out in a steady pace, watching Kimi’s face for any hint of pain or uncomfortableness.

But Kimi just enjoys it, closing his eyes and rocking his hips back onto his finger, making small sounds of pleasure.

The younger man smiles to himself before pushing a second finger in with the first, instantly pushing it all the way in and his eyes darken at the low moan it causes.

Kimi pants as he looks between Sebastian and what he is doing his hand. “Come on Sebby, hurry up.” he whines.

Sebastian looks at him and growls. “I’ll decide when I move faster.”

Kimi whines, wriggling impatiently. “Sebastian..”

Sebastian growls again, louder, pushing a third finger in roughly.

Kimi whimpers happily, surrendering and relaxing around the fingers.

“That’s it Kimi. You’re doing so good.” Sebastian praises his softly.

Kimi looks at him with hooded eyes, sending so much want and desire through the bond Sebastian has to take a deep breath and grab his own cock through his boxers to calm down.

“Sebby… please.” Kimi begs softly.

Sebastian doesn’t respond but he slowly pulls his fingers out, pushing down his boxers and taking them off. He grabs the lube again and squeezes a generous amount in his hand, coating his cock liberally.

He leans over Kimi, placing his weight on an elbow next to his head. “Ready?” He smirks.

Kimi yanks him down into a passionate kiss. “Come on!”

Sebastian gives a growl and pulls back. “You do not give orders here.”

Kimi whimpers and claws at his back. “Please Sebby, please!”

Sebastian growls again, showing his fangs. Kimi moans and stills, panting softly.

Sebastian leans down and kisses him gently, taking hold of his cock and placing it against his entrance. He pulls back from the kiss, locking their eyes together as he pushes in slowly, taking his time.

Kimi gasps and whimpers, holding onto Sebastian tightly and trying to push his hips back to get him deeper.

“Ssshh, we’ll get there. Don’t wanna hurt you..” Sebastian says softly.

Kimi whines. “You could never hurt me. Feels so good Sebastian.”

Sebastian grins, pulling back and pushing in harder, revelling in the loud moan he gets.

Kimi looks at him, eyes lust blown and mouth open. “Harder.”

Sebastian obeys and thrusts even harder on the next thrust, setting a slow but hard pace. Kimi moves a little with every thrust and he closes his eyes in bliss. “Faster!” he pants out.

Sebastian grins, giving him a wet kiss and then he starts to move faster and faster untill he’s slamming into Kimi, skin slapping against skin.

Kimi moans appreciatively, holding onto him and scratching his back, marking him up. He throws his head back and whimpers, absolutely loving this.

Sebastian’s eyes widen at seeing his head thrown back and his neck just there. He buries his face into his neck, moaning loudly himself at the bone deep pleasure he feels. The bond is glowing, making them feel every little emotion the other is feeling and it’s so overwhelmingly good Sebastian can feel his climax build already.

From the desperate sounds Kimi is making he can sense he’s not far behind. Maybe even closer. He places his fangs against his neck and growls lowly in warning, making sure Kimi doesn’t move too much now. Kimi nods carefully and then stills, breathing hard and letting out the occasional whimper.

Sebastian bites down, moaning at the taste of his blood on his tongue and drinking eagerly. Kimi lets out a loud whine, carding his hand through Sebastian’s hair.

“Close Sebby, so close.” he moans out.

Sebastian sucks a little harder and worms a hand in between them, grabbing his cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Kimi screams out his name, gripping his hair tightly and coming hotly between them, sobbing from the pleasure.

Sebastian moans, pulling his fangs out and healing him, feeling Kimi clench around his cock. He thrusts a few times more and then stills, coming in hot spurts inside of him, giving little jerks of his hips to ride out his orgasm.

When he’s done he slumps down on Kimi, pressing kisses to his face and neck. “Are you okay?” he asks gently.

Kimi hums, pleased. He sends his satisfaction and love to Sebastian, stroking his back.

“I’m more than okay Rakkaus. Fuck. I love you so much, that was amazing.” he grins.

Sebastian beams at him. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let us know if you liked it by leaving a kudo or comment. You also may request things and I will see if it fits with what I have in my head for this series :3
> 
> This chapter is a gift to Albertia_Inodorum who suggested Simi in Finland, hope you like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it with a kudo or comment! <3


End file.
